Vehicle seating assemblies commonly include a headrest assembly coupled with an upper portion of the seatback to support a passenger's head. In some instances, the headrest assemblies may include posts extending from the headrest to the seatback, allowing the headrest to be adjusted up and down relative to the seatback. Accordingly, these seating assemblies have limited adjustability to support the passenger's head.